


Microlove

by jmil1013



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, sns au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmil1013/pseuds/jmil1013
Summary: Chanbaek / Baekyeol sns au: where Baekhyun is in his first year of graduate school studying Microbiology and he has to teach a freshman bio lab course to pay for schooling. Chanyeol is in his bio lab class and is obsessed with the young and clumsy first year professor. Link to au: https://twitter.com/1994fics/status/1080262359074160642?s=20





	1. Frat Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baek is invited to the room

Link to au:   
https://twitter.com/1994fics/status/1080262359074160642?s=20

As Baekhyun walked through the hallways of the Kappa house, his nose is assaulted by the smell of weed and booze. Jongdae had abandoned him from they had entered the door, which he expected but was not happy about. Feeling encouraged by the pulsing base of the music and the flashes of cheap strobe lights, Baekhyun decided to look for a drink. When he entered the kitchen he saw four of his sophomore Microbiology lab students playing beer pong.  
"Heyyy Prof. u wanna play?"  
"No thanks Taehyung, I have terrible aim and I don't intend to be here that long. I could use a drink though...."

The sophomore nodded in understanding and ran to the cooler to retrieve a bottle of beer. Baekhyun accepted the beer with gratitude and left the boys to their game. He slowly walked through the party taking in all the sites. The party was in full swing now, groups of students playing various games, dancing and socializing. Among the groups of students, a group playing strip poker caught his eye. The main reason for this was because the tall, cocky "genius" had just got up and ripped his shirt off throwing it onto the floor. Baekhyun watched as his student's body seemed to glisten under the lights and his muscles rippled in slow motion. Baekhyun rubbed the beer bottle along his lips as he indulged in watching the body drink more booze and slam down cards. Baekhyun was so entranced he had not realized that the male had gotten up and was walking his way. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Baekhyun was preoccupied drooling over Chanyeol's body, Sehun had seen him watching them play and decided to play match maker. He leaned over and whispered to Chanyeol, "looks like you have an admirer" gesturing in the direction of Baekhyun. Chanyeol looked over to see his petite teacher making out with his beer bottle while staring longingly at their group. Chanyeol smirked and started getting up "Im going to have some fun."

"Thought u weren't interested?" Sehun singsonged. 

"I lied." Chanyeol said as he left leaving Sehun chuckling to himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well kid professor what brings you here?"

Baekhyun stared up at his shirtless student at a loss for words. "I-i- just"

Chanyeol smirked as his professor continued to stutter. "Let’s go upstairs it’s kinda loud down here and I can’t hear you. Both of my roommates are playing poker so we won’t be interrupted."  
"Uh.. okay" 

Chanyeol guided Baekhyun up the stairs and towards his room smirking to himself as he sees a camera light flash behind him.


	2. Just for tonight Im not your student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what exactly happened after Baekhyun entered that room?
> 
> Link to the SNS AU: https://twitter.com/1994fics/status/1080262359074160642

Link to the original AU: https://twitter.com/1994fics/status/1080262359074160642

Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised by the way the night was turning out to be. He had learnt that Chanyeol was 19 years old, he was a Biochemistry student and he aspired to be a Microbiologist like himself. He told him things about himself as well. Like his first name, how he was a 21 year old virgin, and had never done anything other than study all his life. They talked for hours, sharing stories of culturing different bacteria and fungi and which ones were their favorite. Chanyeol seemed to have an endless supply of beer and food in his room. Two hours in and Baekhyun was starting to feel the sparks of the liquid courage.

"You know...first time I saw you I thought you were fucking hot, but then I realized you were my student." Baekhyun said taking another sip of his beer. Chanyeol smiled from ear to ear and pulled the bottle of booze away from his petite teacher's lips.

"Oh you did.....so am I not hot anymore because I'm your student." 

"No you're still hot...you're just unattainable."

"I beg to differ." Chanyeol replied taking a swig of Baekhyun beer.

"Hey! That's my beer! Give it back" Baekhyun said with a pout on his lips.

Chanyeol leaned back slowly dragging the beer bottle up his torso. "Take it." he says in a deep sexy tone. Baekhyun surged forward and tried to grab the bottle only to be trapped by Chanyeol's other hand. He scrambled to get up but Chanyeol was too strong, so he decided to straddle the boy's hips. Chanyeol took a big gulp of beer, staring Baekhyun in the eyes. After swallowing, he leaned forward and slowly dragged his alcohol stained tongue up Baekhyun's neck then over his lips. 

"Give it to me" Baekhyun demanded.

Chanyeol took another sip of the beer, but this time he kept the liquid in his mouth. He raised Baekhyun's chin with his pointer finger and gently pressed their lips together. Baekhyun allowed the liquid to flow into his mouth in bliss. They shared three bottles of beer like this, kissing and nipping at each other's skin. By this time both Chanyeol and Baekhyun were a little more that tipsy. Baekhyun had shrugged off his hoodie two bottles in because of the increase in body heat. He was now writhing on Chanyeol's lap rubbing his erection against the male's abs. Chanyeol was in the middle of sucking another hickey on Baekhyun's neck when he finally realized something was poking him in the stomach.

"Think you could forget you're my teacher for tonight?" Chanyeol said as he began to rub his finger over the tip of Baekhyun's penis. The area began to moisten with precum and Baekhyun's whines began to get louder. 

"Only if you promise to do your worse." Baekhyun said as he stood to open his jeans. Chanyeol instantly got the memo and quickly made his way to his desk drawer. While he was retrieving condoms and lube he began to strip out of his pants. Baekhyun was on all fours when he returned, pumping his dainty little fingers in and out his hole. He came behind Baekhyun and watched the erotic site, pumping his length in tandem with Baekhyun. As baekhyun continued to prep himself, Chanyeol rolled a condom on himself and lubed it up. He assumed Baekhyun was ready after the smaller removed his hands and placed he face to the floor leaving his ass swaying in the air. Chanyeol gently caressed his hips and Baekhyun jumped and the touch. 

"Tell me to stop if its too much for you." Chanyeol said as he slowly eased himself to the hilt. Baekhyun was rendered mute as the electric shocks of pleasure shot through him. Chanyeol took this as a good sign and began to snap his hips forward in slow deep strokes. The smaller was sobbing into the dusty carpet of the Kappa house as his prostate was being thoroughly abused for the first time. Chanyeol's grip on Baekhyun's hips tightened as he increased his pace chasing after the orgasm he could feel pulsing between in him. As he continued snapping his hips forward, he pulled Baekhyun up flush against him, so that his back was pressed against his chest. Chanyeol wanted this moment to stick with Baekhyun for the rest of his life. Even if they had to pretend this never happened and have a strictly professional relationship. He wanted this moment to be engrained in Baekhyun's memory. He slowly dragged his nails up from Baekhyun's thick thighs up to his neck. He captured the smaller's throat in his hand, lightly choking him as he increased his thrusts. Baekhyun was trembling from the stimulation and Chanyeol knew it wouldn't take much for him to push him over the edge. Chanyeol moved Baekhyun's head to the side so that his ear could be caressed by his lips. He then licked up the shell of Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun shuddered as Chanyeol breath hit the stripe of saliva. 

"Come for me baby." was the last thing Baekhyun heard before everything went black.


	3. Kpop is life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.gofundme.com/kpop-is-life&rcid=r01-155356108025-d127fecb27ee4834&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w

I will be uploading soon I finally got my account back on twitter. This is random but couldnt hurt to try. https://www.gofundme.com/kpop-is-life&rcid=r01-155356108025-d127fecb27ee4834&pc=ot_co_campmgmt_w


End file.
